


What Is Love ~TsukkiYama~ Fluff

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confused Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Summary: we love a good TWICE reference
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 10





	What Is Love ~TsukkiYama~ Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> we love a good TWICE reference

Yamaguchi sat in his room one Friday night watching an old video of him and his best friend, Tsukishima. He had this weird feeling in his chest and stomach like he was nervous. Yamaguchi had felt this many times before when he was with Tsukki, but he couldn't find out what this was. He knew it wasn't fear, not sadness, or anger, and it wasn't exactly happiness, but maybe a different type of happiness? He felt lost whenever he was with Tsukishima, but found at the same time.  
'What is this? What is this? I JUST WANT TO KNOW.' Yamaguchi screamed in his own head. He started to cry. He was so confused. He loved this feeling, but also hated it. He decided to call Sugawara-San, he felt like he would know for sure.  
"Sugawara-san?" Yamaguchi nervously peeped.

"Hi, Yamaguchi, what do 'ya need?"

"I need help."

"I'm listening..."

"It's just that. Whenever I'm with Tsukki, I feel weird."

"Weird how?"  
"Like...nervous, but happy, but it doesn't feel like normal happiness. And my chest hurts, like there's a type of pressure on it. My body starts to heat up, and I can't help it. It's weird. I don't like it, but I don't not like it? Tsukki makes me feel complete, but I lose myself in him..."

"It's a crush. Believe me. This sounds very similar to what I was experiencing in my first year with Daichi. Tell him you like him. He won't reject you, you're basically his world, he has nothing without you by his side. Don't do anything cheesy like cookies or a love letter. Maybe call him or face him and be straight with your feelings."

"Oh, uh...thanks, Sugawara-san!"

"Yep, anytime! I got to go now. Good luck, Tadashi!" Suga then hangs up. 

'Is that what this is? Love? What is love? Is it this? Do I love Tsukki? Well...yes. I do! I love Tsukki!" Yamaguchi expressed his feelings in his head. Yamaguchi then dialed Tsukishima's number.

"What do you want, Yams?" Tsukishima asked.

"I-I need to talk to you...in person,right now...if you're available." Yamaguchi stated.

"Okay then. Where do you want to meet?"

"Um... at your house I guess?"

"That's fine, my mom and brother will be gone for a few days so if you want to stay for the night since it's pretty late, that's fine too."  
"Gomen, Tsukki! See you in a bit!" Yamaguchi hung up and just realised what he said. 'DID I JUST APOLOGIZE!? CRAP, I'M SUCH AN IDIOT.' Yamaguchi shook his head, grabbed a sweater and walked to Tsukishima's house.  
Tsukishima's mind wandered around, wondering what Yamaguchi could be talking about.

'Is he sad? Does he think I've been too mean lately? I haven't been talking to him as of recent so maybe he's mad?' Tsukishima's thoughts were filling his head for minutes until he heard a knock. Tsukishima opened the door.

"H-hi!" Yamaguchi greeted.

"Hi. Come inside," Yamaguchi walked in and Tsukishima closed the door behind him. "Tadashi, what's wrong?" Tsukishima asked sternly.

"Um...what does love mean to you?" Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima was kind of stunned by the question, but responded anyways.

"Well, I'm not sure."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I'm not sure!"

"YOU'VE HAD A GIRLFRIEND!"

"But I didn't love her back...I just accepted the confession because I would've felt bad if I rejected." Tsukishima calmed down.

"What held you back from pursuing her more?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Y-you, Yamaguchi..." Tsukishima looked away.

"Wh-what? I'm so sorry, Tsukki! I didn't know I was in the way I- I should've known! I-" Yamaguchi felt bad for the actions he made that affected his friend

"That's because...I'm not sure but, I think I love you? I get a weird feeling around you. You make my day, but you make me feel-"

"Nervous? A different type of happy, right?"

"Y-yea...I think I love you, Tadashi..."

"I...love you too."


End file.
